Unwritten Letters
by Lyrical Rawr
Summary: The content of the letters so frequently mentioned written by Phoenix Wright.


Disclaimer: I disclaim PW or any of the games and their plots/characters.

A/N: How is it that in fanfictions involving Miles and Phoenix, letters are always mentioned? Oh yes, Phoenix seems to write them, but do we ever get to look at what he would actually write? So, basicly they were... unwritten. Here is your answer!

There are spoilers for **all** games, it goes right up to the end of JFA and there's no pairing between the two either. It's mainly cannon but with my own little twist on how to look at it.

Oh, and also it's in an epistolary style (letters), enjoy!

---

Date: July 6th 2002

Address: I don't really know.

Dear Miles,

We are writing letters in class and I chose you to write to. Miss says we should be polite and formal. I thought you would understand these big words she's making us use more than me.

Larry says hello, we wonder where you are. I don't know how we will send this letter once I've written it, perhaps we can send it up the chimney like in that movie we watched together! Although you always said that magic didn't exist, I'm pretty sure the world will make an exception for us. I might put it in a bottle and send it out to sea… that would be pretty neat. Then when you find it in the sea of where ever you are you can come and tell us all about your adventures. We could have a game of courts and you could tell us some more about your dad and his job as a defence attorney, Larry says he'll be the evil prosecutor for you as long as you come back. I don't like being evil. Perhaps I can be the defendant? I'd trust you to defend me again!

Not much has changed since you've been gone. Miss won't tell us where you are, though Larry and I have asked her many times. I hope you don't think we've forgotten about you! This last year was pretty great with you and Larry and I liked having two good friends. Larry says you've probably gone to some posh place in Europe with your dad on holiday. I don't think you have and I keep telling him that you wouldn't just go on holiday without telling us. (He also said you're a stick in the mud, so I wouldn't believe anything **he **says anyways.)

Until the next time we meet, I hope you're OK. If I never, ever see you again because I get captured by pirates when I send this bottle out to sea then I hope you can become a brilliant, ace attorney like your dad. You always said about how you wanted to defend the weak who were unable to defend themselves, I think that's seriously cool.

Hugs from Phoenix xox

---

Date: December 24th 2007

Address: Europe…somewhere.

Dear Miles,

I watched a movie sometime last month and it really reminded me of you so I decided to send you this Christmas card.

Wow, it's been a long time, just to wish you a very merry Christmas! Yea, this should reach you somehow when I give it to Miss.

Hope you have a good one. Am I back on your Christmas card list yet? God, I must have done something really bad to you all those five years ago. Ah well, I forget.

I hope you're enjoying your new life and you haven't forgotten about us lot back here in little old America, we totally need to get back in contact!

From Phoenix

---

Date: March 30th 2013

Address: 1202 Office

12th floor

Prosecution Offices

Dear Miles Edgeworth,

Who knew you had it in you, eh? Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, what the hell made you want to be a prosecutor! Looks like you need help.

Remember Phoenix Wright from fourth grade? That's me!

It has been a while, hasn't it? I've tried many a time to get in contact with you, but it seems that you never answer your phones or talk to your secretary… or check your e-mails, but then again that could just be the intranet on the college system playing up.

I think I'm going to cry. I'm not though, as most of my friends explain that I am the most grownup out of them.

I am proud to say that I made it into college, although it doesn't seem to be much of an achievement compared to your prodigy in law. I'm studying the art of drama at the moment and I think I have quite a knack for it. But, I'm also going to take up some studies on law, that one is mainly influenced by you. It'll mean you have to see me someday, even if you try and ignore all my attempts at contacting you. Haha.

Did I mention that I have found the love of my life? Wow, how could I forget? I met the sweetest, most beautiful girl, my darling Dahlia. She is the most perfect thing that has happened to me in these last few years and we are destined to be together! She is so nice and charming; I could go on about her for hours. (But I won't as I know most people get bored when I do that.)

Have you managed to find someone of your own? I bet she's a total bookworm like you; you will also have a good laugh and go for strolls along the beach. I can imagine it now!

I always wondered why we had never kept in touch; it seems a bit of a shame seeing as though me and Larry (or should that be Larry and I?) are still good friends. He also went to college to do media studies, but dropped when he got dumped by Georgia. Poor Larry, he was such an emotional wreck after that, she was his first long-time relationship, and, my god, he even swore never to date another girl again.

He's now currently dating a model named Jasmine.

I hope you manage to find this and maybe we can meet up again after all these years? Please, can we?

From Phoenix Wright

---

Date: March 20th 2015

Address: 1202 Office

12th floor

Prosecution Offices

Mr Edgeworth,

I've tried time and time again to contact you, but it never really seems to work. I guess becoming a defence attorney is really the only way I can see you. Strange, something as evil as crime will bring us back together, even if it is on different sides of the room.

I just wanted to tell you that I saw the newspaper report about your…success.

Well, no, I want to say more than that. Dark Suspicions of a Demon Attorney? Surely they got that wrong. You're fabricating evidence, manipulating testimonies and covering up facts just to get a guilty verdict. The Edgeworth I knew back then, he wouldn't be accused of forging evidence, heck he wouldn't even be a ruthless, perfect-recorded prosecutor who would do anything to get a guilty verdict! So maybe I quoted some of that from the article, but I want to know what went wrong, you used to be so fixed on becoming a defence attorney like your dad. It kind of pains me to see all that rubbish about you, I just need to know that it isn't true, and that 'my' Miles Edgeworth still exists. I'm worried about you, what happened to you all those years ago? Where did you disappear to?

About me, I'm currently an understudy to the brilliant defence attorney Mia Fey in Fey & Co. Law Offices and we've really hit it off since she helped me out a few years back. You've probably heard of her or maybe even met her, she's ace attorney to the max. I'm taking the bar exam in about a years time, I just hope I pass… not that I'm worried or anything!

Ah yes, my love life update. Let's just say I was young and naïve at the point of my last letter a couple of years back, very naive at that. Larry seems to be doing ok though, he's been dating Jasmine's twin for over six months now. He's a nice man at heart, I just hope she sees that and doesn't do what the rest of them did…

I suppose I should stop wasting your valuable prosecuting time and finish this letter off, even though you're probably never going to bother reading it. I may sound spiteful, but don't you think I have reason to be?

Hope you're enjoying life,

From Mr Wright, (Soon-To-Be) Attorney At Law

P.S I just wanted to check out how that looked, cool, eh?

---

Date: September 10th 2016

Address: High Prosecutor's Office, 1202

12th floor

Prosecution Offices

Edgeworth,

You've most definitely changed; it was stupid of me to think different. You knew Maya and I were innocent and yet you did everything in your power to get a guilty verdict.

Thanks for being a complete and utter jerk in court yesterday.

Wright.

---

Date: January 2nd 2017

Address: High Prosecutor's Office, 1202

12th floor

Prosecution Offices

Dear Edgeworth,

I admit it, I was wrong (and that's hard for me seeing as though I'm always Wright); you could actually be one of those good prosecutors society has been looking for. I think loosing that trial has finally made you think about achieving the right verdict rather than a perfect win record.

I…I never knew about your dad. I don't really know what to say, I'm just hoping you never bothered opening my last letter as I know you've been through a lot and it was rash of me to call you a jerk. Though really I think you deserved to be called something a lot stronger than that, I won't push on the subject.

That steel samurai case brought a lot of things to light, Gumshoe was telling me about you crushing a scolding paper cup in your hand at the thought of loosing to me and you looked sad after that first case. Sorry, I confess, I laughed. You were… you were really great helping toward the end of the trial and getting the right verdict. Although, I wouldn't go as far as to say you were amazing of course. You're still a prosecutor after all. It was funny to learn that I brought 'unnecessary feelings' back to you… erm, that confused me a bit to say the least, yea, scary, I don't know how to take that. However, it didn't shock me at all that you said you never wanted to see my face ever again, but it was a bit of a shame. At least by then we had started to see the old Edgeworth coming back although he'll never be fully back after those fifteen years you spent with Mr 'Perfect' von Karma.

You asked me why I wasn't laughing at your position in the detention centre. You didn't want me to see you so broken. You were afraid of that DL-6 case. You always have to bottle up your feelings, don't you Edgeworth? Detective Gumshoe managed to tell me the truth again, even though you pushed me away I know you kept going on about a certain "Wright Wright, Wright" and how good he was (oh yes, that inflated my ego, cheers!). He also said about you getting emotional during that trial as me and Maya did all we could for you, and I must thank you so much for helping with Maya's bail.

Yes, you are no longer Mr Jerk, it's more of a 'Mr Nearly-But-Not-Quite-A Jerk'. How's that?

Yours sincerely,

Phoenix Wright Attorney at Law

(How friggin brilliant does that look)

---

Date: February 27th 2017

Address: …

Edgeworth, I guess I talked too soon. My bad.

I knew that when you played the good guy in Lana Skye's case that was the real you, no phoney evidence and such, we do… sorry, did… make a great team and discovered the true facts.

And then you went and wrote that note.

I believed all those things you said to me all those years ago! I listened to your influence! You've betrayed yourself, your own words! You really let me down.

I suppose it's pointless me writing this letter, you're gone forever now, the Miles Edgeworth I knew died the moment he wrote that note. God help the next person who mentions your name… Why is it that I suddenly feel like throwing you off a building myself? I can only assume you did it because of your stupid pride and perfect record being broken.

You were right about magic; the world didn't make an exception for us. It's dead, you're dead. I… I don't get it. I don't know what to do…

Phoenix

---

Date: March 25rd 2018

Address: … (gah I put the whole address on the front didn't I?)

Dear Miles Edgeworth,

YES! Thank god you found a suitable excuse for your disappearing act. You couldn't have been less cryptic about my choices could you? I suppose I made the right decision in the end though, and Maya is safe, it's all good.

Next time don't make me react like that, don't put me through that torture, try a nice 'goodbye, I'm off to discover the true meaning of myself', please! God, you prosecuting attorneys and your inability to understand the world, it's really stupid that you left like that. I thought you were dead, man! Ok, I've already said all this before but I'm relieved, at least people can start mentioning your name again.

I knew it, the world would make an exception for us because… because I do trust you, together we can uncover the truth. I understand what you said to me after the trial; since when did you become so philosophical?

It's so good that you've finally managed to figure everything out in that massive IQ of yours. I could hug you!

From Phoenix Wright,

(Your greatest admirer at long last after a whole sixteen years of doubt)

---

All these letters were safely tied up together in a magenta ribbon and lay on top of a beautiful wooden desk. None all of them had been opened and they lay there doomed to be sealed forever. In fact some of them had only just been discovered whether it was through a 'misplacement' of Manfred von Karma or just simply ignored under a tonne of more important documents.

Miles Edgeworth liked to keep these letters and look at them, just look at them; he'd never dared reading them for fear of what they held within them. What was he expecting? Years of anger and regret maybe…

But then again, it would be interesting to find out Phoenix's thoughts and feelings towards him after years of Miles telling himself his friend had forgotten him, should forget him for all the terrible things in his past. He'd found the first one by accident when rummaging through his old mentor's files, then the next stuck somewhere in his neat draw. These had then collected together through sheer coincidence.

The dark haired prosecutor slowly undid the ribbon. He slid his thumb under the seal of that first letter. He was wrong to be afraid, this was all in the past, now was the time to reminisce and see Phoenix's view on himself.

At long last Miles could face up to what had happened those last sixteen years.

**Fin**


End file.
